


Sweet love

by KpopQueen27



Category: K-pop, VAV (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 02:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17377565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KpopQueen27/pseuds/KpopQueen27
Summary: Lou comes home for the night





	Sweet love

I yawned setting my book down so I could stretch, the many blankets on our bed falling off my body. Lou was coming home for the night, even though I was told to not wait up I couldn't sleep anyway. 

“ Oof.” I grumbled as my stomach growled, “ I guess i could find a snack.” I pushed myself out of bed, feet meeting the plush carpet. The walk into the main part of the apartment was short, As I rounded the corner into the dimly lit room I caught a hunched over figure out of the corner of my eye, a screech leaving my throat. 

“ Jagi!” Lou shouted jumping too, his hands landing on his chest. 

I quickly spun the dial to make the light brighter,   
“ You scared the crap out of me.” I whined still feeling my heart pounding. 

“ I think we both scared each other.” He kicked his shoes off, dropped his bag on the chair as he walked over to me. “ How come you're not sleeping?” His hands cupped my face as pulled me close to him, a soft kiss placed on my lips. 

I hummed into the kiss pulling him closer to me, “ I couldn't sleep, i was in bed just reading.Then i got hungry so that's why i came out here.” I explained looking up at Lou. 

He stared at me for a few minutes, his eyes never leaving mine. “ Think that snack can wait? Come to bed with me.” He grabbed my hand pulling me back down the hall.


End file.
